


little lies have big consequences

by candeeapple234



Series: perfection verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candeeapple234/pseuds/candeeapple234
Summary: ---Then on the day itself, Laf would mysteriously cancel, citing the timeless excuse of being busy at work.Y'know, like a liar.---
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: perfection verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	little lies have big consequences

Alexander flipped a patty in the air, wincing as the hot oil splashed onto his arm. He used his free hand to brush a strand of hair away from his face. He let out a breath of air as he saw that the patty was finally cooked. He slid it on a burger bun loaded with lettuce and tomatoes. 

It was just at that moment the doorbell rang. 

Alexander threw his apron aside and went to open the door to be greeted by the glorious face of John No Last Name (he hoped John would eventually tell him his surname but he would not pester him for the information. If John can resist asking him questions about his far too often flashbacks to that _incident_ , Alexander can wait awhile for John to open up to him.)

Alexander's first attempt at making burgers was also the day where Alexander decided he would confess his feelings to John. The events of the 1st day of the 5th month of meeting John were thought out a long time ago. Firstly, he would tell John that the squad was meeting up at his house for dinner. Then on the day itself, Laf would mysteriously cancel, citing the timeless excuse of being busy at work. 

Y'know, like a liar. 

Laf was actually parked 2 minutes away from Alexander's flat for buffer if something went horribly wrong. 

It was not an outcome Alexander's liked to think about. 

Since he was in charge of food, he would have the ample opportunity to slip a note into John's burger. 

The contents of the note were also planned a long time ago. They were the product of much deliberation and consideration. Alexander was adamant on John knowing how much he liked him. The note was as follows:

i like u John <3

Brevity is the wit of the soul indeed. 

"Hey! Come inside. The food's nearly ready."

John's face lit up into a 1000 W smile. As Alexander went back into the kitchen, he could see John flopping onto the couch from the corner of his eye. 

Alexander chose the nicest looking burger he made. He rifled the insides of his pocket with one hand and he lifted the bottom burger bun up with another. He took out John's note and placed it under the burger bun. He placed the 2 burgers on the nicest plate he had and brought them out. 

John eyed the burger with a smirk. 

"Hey, wasn't Laf supposed to come?" 

"Yeah but he cancelled last minute because of work. He'll try to make it if that idiot he hired stops fucking up the coffee machine."

John laughed (a very beautiful sound indeed) and reached for a burger. 

By sheer luck, he took the correct one. 

With bated breath, Alexander waited for him to pick it up.

As soon as the burger was lifted off the plate, Alexander's air conditioning blew a small piece of paper in the air.

John caught it before it could fall on the floor. 

Alexander saw John's eyes scan through the note. His eyebrows shot up and then furrowed. John's hand started shaking. 

"…you like me?" 

Alexander nodded vigorously. Currently, he was considering calling Laf. He predicted in his plan that they should be kissing by now. A million questions raced through his head, each one laced with more worry the the previous one. Was John even going to be his friend anymore? Did he say too much? Was Laf horribly wrong? Was-

He heard a sob. 

He took a deep breath and looked up at John whose eyes were shiny with… 

Were those _tears?_

Alexander has never seen John cry before. Why would he cry for a bastard, orphan like him? 

"I can't like you Alexander. I have liked you for so so long but I can't." 

"You've liked me? Why didn't you say anything?" 

John wiped his tears with his hand. 

"…aur…" he whispered. 

"What?" 

"Laurens. My last name. Laurens." 

_The crew were at Laf's house (see: mansion). They just finished a whopping 5 boxes of Dollar Slice and John was on washing duty. Laf was texting his girlfriend in France while Alexander was scrolling through channels on Laf's enormous TV.  
Little snippets of each channel could be heard every time he stopped on a new channel. _

_"Ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni, Nickelode-"_

_"This is BBC News. Today will be a sunny day in Birmingham-"_

_"Senator Henry Laurens from South Carolina just proposed a new bill to prevent same-sex couples from adopting children."_

_A glass shattered in the kitchen._

_"You alright there?" Alexander hollered._

_"Uh… yeah I'm fine. I'm fine."_

_Alexander could not help but feel that something was extremely amiss and he filed away this incident for further thought._

_He went to the next channel._

"You're Henry Laurens' son?"

Tears flowed freely down John's face as he nodded. 

Alexander looked at John's sorry state. The taller man was desperately trying to wipe the tears away and he was covering his face. And despite this, he was still beautiful. 

Alexander placed the plate down on the kitchen counter and went to the couch where John was at. 

He placed his arms around John. 

He felt John tense up in his arms but then John leaned in and started sobbing into the crook of Alexander's neck. Alexander stroked his hair soothingly. 

"I thought… I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew who the homophobic ass my father was."

"Shh… shh… I like you for you. Not your last name."

They stayed like this for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's writing lams again instead of homework! I couldn't bring myself to write Alex becoming angry at John so we have supportive!Alexander instead yee


End file.
